


When the Worlds came Crashing Down

by TheVoidIsMyHome



Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beware, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), I'm impressed I even wrote it, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, it's really bad, toxic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidIsMyHome/pseuds/TheVoidIsMyHome
Summary: Story Idea: FGOD Story. Ink both has a soul and doesn't.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167539
Kudos: 9





	1. The Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Story Idea: FGOD Story. Ink both has a soul and doesn't. His soul 'regenerates' or somethin, you make up this reason. Long story short, he hides or destroys his soul before fights with Error, so Error thinks Ink is soulless, and that is the truth he gives to Blue and everyone else. Dream and others know Ink has a soul because Ink actually feels emotions around them, without the vials. Ink tells everyone that Error is a liar and a manipulator, and they rightfully believe so because Error kidnapped Blue and also is spreading 'rumors' that Ink is soulless. Ink knows about the balance and lives for tormenting Error all while gaslighting Error. In this, Error can either jump into the void, or just pass out in the 'trap' AU. If he remains in the trap AU, Ink will kidnap and force a sexual relationship with Error, of course telling his fellows that Error deserves this. The bad sanses don't know where Error is because he is hidden. Blue is kept out of the loop. Lust ends up freeing Error (or dies trying), and Error speaks the same truth he has since day 1, as he is still unaware that Ink knows about the balance, and that Ink is able to hide his soul from Error's strings. Lust understands and believes Error, taking him back to Underlust, where the bad sanses find and bring in both. Cue a big fight where Nightmare loses his shit on both Dream and Ink mostly Dream because Dream is just a naive dumb cunt. Killer -> Color Horror is kept hidden from the Star Sluts by Cross and Dust, because Horror is just a wee hungry boi. Cross is friggin losing it on Ink. Obvs. Dust is searching for Blue while keeping the hungry boi happy.  
> Addendum: This is a weird idea of mine, but I’ll basically write two/three different oneshots, one which ends with Ink physically abusing Error in order to ensure he can’t leave, and the other which has the fight ending. A third one will be where Error falls into the Void and meets counterparts of his, Ink, Dream, and NM, who all are happy with each other (Drink and Errormare, or perhaps Error will be shipped with say Lust (Errotic), Nightmare with Ccino (A new ship I found recently that I whole-heartedly am on board with), Dream with idk (Maybe Blue, Outer, Killer, Horror, or Dust? Defo not Cross cause Cream is a cliche ship and I’mma try to get some rarepairs up in here), Ink with Reaper maybe? Or maybe I’ll have Ink remain his happy Ace self (Cause I didn’t realize canon Ink is actually Ace, so the character I enjoy playing with as a good bad guy or a bad good guy is actually an ace like me.) We shall see on Dream, but I’ll probably Ace Ink, FluffyNight(or whatever Nightmare x Ccino is), and Errotic.)

**_Set-up Story for the three different oneshots_ **

Error has begun doubting his own memories. It started when he first met Ink and tried to tell Ink about the balance.

_ “Ink, p13453, 1i5t3n t0 m3, th3r3 i5 4 b414nc3, th4t’5 th3 0n1y r3450n I d35tr0y! Nightm4r3 4nd Dr34m 4r3 p4rt 0f 4 b414nc3 t00.” (Ink, please, listen to me, there is a balance, that’s the only reason I destroy! Nightmare and Dream are part of a balance too.) The look on Ink’s face seemed to be surprise, but if Error were more knowledgeable on Ink’s mannerisms, he would have known it was Fear, not surprise. _

__ _ “Oh, Error. Are you saying that too much creation would destroy? That’s not how creation works. More space opens up to allow for new creations. You’re just a mindless destroyer with no AU. A filthy glitch in the system. Hell. Even your name says what you are, an Error, a mistake.” _

After that, Every encounter with Ink had such words thrown. At first, it prompted Error to try harder to make Ink understand, but as the voices got louder in the Anti-Void, Error found it harder and harder to tell people about the balance, he found his voice would cut off if he mentioned Fate or Balance in the presence of Ink. But eventually that subsided, and he was able to talk, but Ink still laughed, and, in an almost patronizing tone, said “Oh, Error” like he was some kid who had the wrong idea…

And yet…

When had he ever seen too much creation? He took the voice’s words at face value, but when has he ever seen the price of not doing his ‘job’? Hell. How did he know the voice wasn’t something he made up to explain away his bad behavior as a “I’m not in control” excuse?

These doubts have only gotten louder the longer he’s spoke with Ink. These doubts are so bad that when Ink arrives, Error won’t even fight anymore, opting to flee out of the AU, much to the disappointment(?) and pleasure(?) of the Creator. This has made Error sloppier in his destruction, sometimes allowing some beings of the AU to die in the void, but he’d rather be fast enough to balance the multiverse, than clean enough to hold up his morals. After all, becoming a murderer, no matter the reason, is morally wrong. Even if it is for the protection of others or the greater good.

Error is currently laying in the anti-void, just quietly knitting and listening to Undernovella, which he has picked up spanish from. He whimpers in pain as a slow and deep crack forms down the middle of his upside-down heart.

“Y34h y34h...I’m g0ing…” (Yeah yeah...I’m going…)

Error opens a portal to the new AU, stepping inside and looking toward the three Sanses standing across from him.

“Thr33 V3r5u5 0n3 i5n’t r3411y f4ir, y4 kn0w?” (Three Versus One isn’t really fair ya know?)

“You’re the Destroyer, Error, you don’t deserve fair.” Even from this far away, Ink’s voice sounds as if it’s on top of Error.

“ _ I don’t like violence but I’ll fight to keep their dreams safe. _ ”

“Funny, y0u d0n’t 1ik3 vi013nc3 y3t y0u 5ur3 45 h311 1ik3 d0ing 4 10t 0f vi013nc3 t0 y0ur d34r br0th3r. 0r i5 th4t 4 ‘ _ diff3r3nt 5itu4ti0n _ ’ th4n thi5?” (Funny, you don’t like violence yet you sure as hell like doing a lot of violence to your dear brother. Or is that a ‘ _ different situation _ ’ than this?) Ink narrows his gaze at Error.

“Shut up, Destroyer. You don’t understand. Dream  **has** to hurt Nightmare to bring Night back. Just like how we  **had** to hurt Blue to undo the brainwashing you did to him.” Ink and Dream pull out their respective paint brush and bow, with Blue silently scooting away from the two.

“Anyways! We will defeat you today!” Error summons his strings, silently getting into a defensive dodging position.


	2. Hate Ink O'Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's time to hate the soulless dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of three shorts

**_*cough* Before I begin writing this short, know I’ll probably write graphic depictions of abuse (Minus sexual) and I *may* include cutting on Error’s end. I’ll try to add an extra warning when things ramp up for each respective one, but take this as your main warning you should skip until the “Short #2” or even “Short #3” section as Short #2 may mention the events of short #1, or it may go differently, idk. Just. I’ve left a warning that this first short *may* contain mental, physical, and emotional abuse and maybe cutting too._ **

**_Good luck, and stay safe readers._ **

Short #1

Ink is practically giddy with excitement. It’s taken him years of playing nice and hiding his soul from Error to get everyone to believe that Error is a liar, a manipulator, and just destroys for fun, and the prize for this work is passed out in this trap AU.

This trap was designed to sap Error’s stamina and magic over time. Ink knows he can’t outlast Error normally, due to Error’s unique changes brought on by Ink’s mother, to ensure Error could be the perfect playmate. But Ink also knows Error does have a limit to his stamina and magic. He’s nearly pushed Error to that limit multiple times.

His mom explained how he could code an AU to the specific magical signature that is Error and then code even further to have the AU augment things in Error, like sapping stamina and magic.

And the prize is passed out, bleeding, and completely vulnerable.

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll get Error to a safe cell where he won’t be getting out anytime soon.”

“ _ You can’t kill him? _ ”

“It’s like you and Night. You two are soul bound. Well, Error and I are soul bound too, he just doesn’t feel it cause he thinks I’m soulless. If he were to die, I’d die too.” Dream nods, and leads Blue away.  **Ah. Too easy Dream, too easy.**

Ink isn’t lying really, he’s just omitting the part that says Ink can kill Error but not the other way around.

Ink hums a soft lullaby as he walks over to the sleeping form of Error.

“This is gonna be so much fun. Oh, Error. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to have you. Ever since mom told me you were chosen to be my playmate, I’ve wanted to see how far I could go before you’d break. After all, mom can just make me a new playmate if you can’t work anymore.” Ink kneels down, gently petting Error’s soul, grinning when Error rolls over, leaning into the touch like a cat.

“You’re going to be so much fun.”

Error slowly blinks awake, looking around a room that a painter would own. He only knows one painter but-

As Error tries to get up, he’s cut-off mid-thought by a hard pull on his wrists and looks up to see his wrists are chained to a wall. He was sleeping sitting up. That’s not good. He’s locked in Ink’s room, and the likely culprit is Ink himself.

Error can’t imagine what Ink would want from Error, like Ink’s stated, Error’s nothing but a glitch, a mistake.

“Error!~ I have food for you~ I’ll have to feed you~ But I don’t think you’ll mind too much~ Since you’re a little  **tied-up** at the moment~” The door opened, revealing the painter holding a bowl of soup, Error guessed, and a utensil, Error thinks Blue called it a spoon?

**_*cough* here’s where the abuse begins, and it won’t really end until Short #2, okay?_ **

“You know, I’m so happy you’re here. I mean. It’s not like anyone else would love you. You’re just a mistake, an error, a glitch. But here I am, loving you anyways~ Aren’t I just the most amazing person in the world, Error? Of course I am, I’m the creator!” Ink gives a joyful little chuckle, using his magic to pull a table in front of Error. Ink places the bowl on the table and uses the spoon(?) to feed Error. The black-boned skeleton for his part, tries his best to resist Ink’s feeding attempts, but Ink simply smacks Error each time and forces his mouth open, that innocent and joyful smile never leaving Ink’s face as he threatens Error subtly.

“See? That wasn’t so bad! You even ate the entire bowl! I’m so proud of you Error.” Ink notices Error flinch as he reaches forward, the smile widening ever so slightly as Ink reaches and gently pats Error on the head, rubbing Error’s ecto-neko ears. Error shivers, but Ink never hits Error this time. Ink stands up, taking the bowl as he says.

“I’ll be back in a minute, my little neko, and we’ll lay out ground rules that, if you follow, I’ll let you be able to walk around!” Then Ink is gone, and Error is alone, chained to a wall, feeling more afraid of the Creator than ever before.

Ink arrives a few minutes later, humming and smiling as if he didn’t just hit Error repeatedly.

“Rules!”

“Rule #1: No destroying any of my art or AUs. I don’t expect this rule to be a problem but still!”

“Rule #2: No running away from me. I’ll have to punish you, and I really don’t want to have to do that, my little neko.”

“Rule #3: Listen to my orders, always, without question. If I tell you to do something or to not do something, I expect immediate and total obedience.”

“Rule #4: You are not to contact the Bad Sanses or Blue. Ever. Remember. I’m the only one who loves you. They never cared about you, they just pitied you or wanted to use your power for their agenda.”

“Rule #5: If I give you a bracelet or any gift, I expect you to wear it all the time. After all, you know I’m the only one who cares about you and knows what you need.”

“Rule #6: If I want something, no matter what it is, you better give it and give it immediately, or else I’ll have to punish you, and trust me, the punishment will be worse than the original request.”

“Obey all those rules, and I’ll let you walk around and even meet Dream...again!” Ink giggles.

“Sometimes I forget you are the ruthless destroyer of worlds with no soul and no reason behind your attacks. You just look so cute and innocent, like you couldn’t harm a fly!” Error looks away from Ink, looking at the ground to his right,

“Oh, you probably want to see why I call you my little neko, right?” Ink gets up, returning shortly and holding something in front of Error.

“Look!” Error remembers rule #3 and looks into the mirror, blinking in surprise at the blue ecto-ears with yellow inside fluff.

“I’m 4…” (I’m a…)

“Neko! It’s so adorable! I can’t get over how cute you became when you suddenly summoned those ears and that tail! It made me want you 100x more than before~” Ink’s sudden lustful tone causes Error’s ears to go behind his head, fear kicking up a ruckus inside his soul.

“By the way, I healed your soul, and got as many wounds and scars healed as possible. Can’t do anything about your glitchiness, but oh well, just goes to show that you really are a mistake. I bet you can’t do anything right, but that’s okay. I’m here to make sure things go right, even if you can’t do it.” Ink giggles.

“You’re such a good boy. I think I’ll allow you off the chains, but the anti-magic cuffs need to stay on, okay?” Error slowly nods, and Ink leans forward, removing the chainlinks keeping Error held up. Error crumples to the floor mostly in surprise, and Ink just laughs.

“My clumsy kitty!~” Error slowly gets up, quietly thinking.

“Does my kitty want something?”

“C4n I g0 t0 th3 r35tr00m?” (Can I go to the restroom?)

“I assume you want to be alone...fine. But I have to be within shouting distance, okay? Just down the hall.” Error slowly nods, and Ink leads Error slowly to a bathroom, allowing him to enter the room, the door shutting behind the black skeleton. The minute he hears Ink walking away, he instantly is searching quietly through the drawers, searching intently.

**_*cough* cutting begins here. I’ll add some kind of warning when it’s over, okay?_ **

Error sighs happily when he finds what he’s looking for, moving to the sink and cutting the facet on, rolling up his jacket sleeves and gazing at the razor blade in his hand. He begins slowly slicing along his arms, silently reminding himself.

Failure. Mistake. Glitch. Error. Wrong. Destroyer. Murderer. You deserve what you get. Ink  **is** the only one who loves you, and even he shouldn’t. Soulless. Evil.

A new bleeding mark for every word. By the time Error is done, he had to move to the other arm cause there wasn’t enough space. He runs his arms under the facet before shuffling for bandages, wrapping the cuts up and rolling his sleeves down, turning off the facet.

**_*cough* The cutting is over. You should be good to continue reading, but know that Ink’s abuse will continue._ **

Error opens the bathroom door, jumping away in surprise as Ink was standing outside the bathroom door.

“You ready to eat dinner?” Error slowly nods, and Ink hums, leading Error to the kitchen and placing him in a humiliating high chair that was weirdly enough made for Error, heading to the stove and cooking simple mac and cheese.

“I’d like it if you needed me to feed you, since you’re just so helpless and useless without me. How have you even survived this long without me by your side?” Ink giggles again, serving up a bowl for himself and a bowl for Error, placing Error’s bowl on the table of the high chair, handing Error a knife with prongs.

“Now. Let me show you how to eat, little neko.” Ink spends the next ten minutes coaching Error one tiny step at a time how to eat food with a fork, the knife with prongs, and how to chew, and how to swallow, and how to take small enough bites that one wouldn’t choke on food.

**_*cough* There will be a graphic almost torture scene ahead, so be careful. Sorry about all the warnings, but after a different short prompted someone to remind me that other people don’t have the same tolerances that I do. This won’t be too graphic, but it does take inspiration from another author whom I can’t remember, but they made a story inspired by an image. I can’t find either but I swear they exist._ **

Error pants softly, running toward a portal Ink accidentally left open, freedom nearly at his fingertips. He can hear Ink slowly walking towards him, but he doesn’t care, if he can get through the portal, he’s home free. He reaches his hand toward the portal, yelping when the portal suddenly snaps shut, Ink grabbing the end of his scarf and pulling him back into his grasp.

“Error, you tried running away. You  **broke a rule** , and now I need to properly  **punish** you.” Error feels tears run down his cheekbones as Ink slowly carries Error into the room that became his prison, the taller humming happily and locking Error against the bed, as Error struggles against the cuffs, shaking his head rapidly as Ink walks in holding a hammer.

“N0, p13453!” (No, please!)

“Error, I gave you a few rules to obey. Reminded you time and time again that  **only I** love you, and you still disobeyed me. So there’s a punishment to be had.” Ink raises the hammer as Error’s tears continue streaming. Ink slams the hammer down, breaking one of Error’s leg bones.

“One smash for each bone maybe?” Ink giggles, and raises the hammer again, smashing through the other bone on the same leg, Error’s screams tearing through his throat. Ink hums softly, reaching up and patting Error’s cheeks.

“Oh hush you, I’m helping you~ You just don’t see it.” Ink continues his work on Error’s other lower leg, breaking through each bone and putting the hammer to the side, smiling at the now unconscious Error.

“I’ll take good care of you Error, I promise~” Ink releases Error from the cuffs, carrying the limp form of Error to the bathroom.


	3. Who else has a raging Justice Boner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stars get their just desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the first short. I did try to include as many warnings as possible about it. Lemme know in the comments what other tags I should add  
> Because holy cow, I'm overwhelmed.

Short #2

Error stumbles away from Ink in the Trap AU, realization filling his eyelights as dread fills his soul.

“Y0u…” (You…) Ink tilts his head, Dream suddenly dropping to his knees with Blue being the most ‘unaware’ of what’s happening as a buzz slowly overtakes Error’s mind. He reaches to his streaks and rips out strings, laughing maniacally.

“Y0U THINK I’M 5TUPID BUT I KN0W WH4T’5 G0ING 0N H3R3!” (YOU THINK I’M STUPID BUT I KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON HERE!) Error laughs, stringing up Ink specifically, sending a look that if looks could kill, Ink would be dead. Ink gives a nervous laugh, but is unable to respond as a portal opens, Error turning to gaze on the newcomer, finding the one and only goopy king of negativity.

“ **That’s what I felt.** ” Error glares.

“0h r3411y-” (Oh really-)

“ **Not you, you goth kid reject. I’m referring to the wonderful Creator.** ” Dream, Blue, and Error all turn their gazes to Ink, confusion present on all, with Error and Blue both having suspicion.

“Oh? I’m the creator. I can’t-”

“ **Shut up you rejected rainbow. I know what I felt. There was the goth kid reject’s feeling of betrayal, the blue’s feeling of boredom and exhaustion, the ‘dream’s feelings of hesitation but blind acceptance. Then you, rejected rainbow, you feel a sense of failure and anger I’ve never felt from anyone before. It’s almost perverse in a weird sense of the word. YOU, of all people, shouldn’t feel that. You’re the creator. You succeed all the time and you shouldn’t ever feel anger.** ”

“H3 5h0u1dn’t 3v3n b3 4b13 t0 f331, c4u53 h3’5 50u11355.” (He shouldn’t even be able to feel, cause he’s soulless.)

“ _ STOP SPREADING LIES ABOUT INK YOU SOULLESS MANIPULATOR! YOU MANIPULATED BLUE INTO HATING INK WITH YOUR LIES! INK ISN’T SOULLESS! I KNOW CAUSE I’VE PERSONALLY SEEN HIS BEAUTIFUL SOUL! _ ” Error looks at Dream, his face falling neutral, Nightmare, the goop king, stepping away as Error’s emotions go completely silent, something nobody should ever be capable of. Nightmare looks between Dream and Error, wondering why that began, but Error doesn’t give Nightmare a chance to think as suddenly a huge wave of suffocating destructive magic explodes out, Nightmare coughing up more tar at the sudden outpour of negativity. Dream shivers, going very pale. Even Ink barfs up ink as Error slowly walks toward the positive guardian, placing his hand on his own chest and pulling out his soul.

“ **Do I look soulless to you?** ” Dream can barely shake his head, as Error moves to Ink.

“ **You know, Inky. I was thinking you were right for a while. That I was a f̴͓͔̪͑̿͘i̴̢̙͎͛͋l̵̺͕͔̐͋t̸͚͕͔͌̾h̵͕͖͐̔y̵̠͕̼̿͒̐ g̴̼̙͇̒̔̚l̵͓̦͊̈́̚i̴̘̦͚͛̓̕t̵̞͕͉͛͊͘c̴͇͖̽̐̕͜h̸̦͕͚̓̽. A M̵̢͍̘͐̒i̵͙̟̟͒̒͘s̴̘͖͇̾͆͠t̴͇͉͕̓̽a̸̢͇͕̓͘k̴͚̺̘͊͋̚ë̴̼͚́̽. But now, I have realized what’s going on.** ”

“O-oh? Y-yeah?”

“ **You k̵̙̙̈́̐͐n̸̠̞͛̓͜o̴̢͍͎͐͠w̵̡͖͎͛͊͑, don’t you? That I’m only an E̵͙͓̻͆̕r̵̡͍͍͐̚͠r̴̻̪͆̽͘o̴̠͕̼͆̓͘r̴̝͉͖̓͋ thanks to Y̸͓̙̒̾͘O̵̠̝̿̾̒U̸̪͍̿̿͜R̵͎͍̦̐̐͝ actions. You k̵͖̦̫̾̽͒n̵̝͚̻̈́͝o̵̪̫̦͑͘w̸̺̘͖͆͌͆ about the B̵̟͍̫͆͛̾ä̵͇͇̠́̓͋l̸͕̼͉͑͛̈́a̸͍͕͉͆̓͝n̵̞͙̦̾͌͑c̸̠̦͓̿̈́̚e̸̡͙͑̈́ and F̵͔͚̝̾̿̕ä̴̦̙͎́͒t̴̝̠͎͌͝e̸͖͖͍͒͋͘. You have been l̵̡̡̠͛̕͠ÿ̸̞͚̼́͛ḯ̵͕̫̼̓̓n̴͕͓̞̓̾͒g̴̞͖͙͒̾͊ about me to all your friends.** ” Ink chuckles nervously as Error turns, walking away, the aura still fucking with Ink, Dream, and Nightmare. Error steps in front of Blue, the only one still standing, and the only one of the ‘Good’ Sanses not wrapped up in strings.

“Error. Please calm down.” Blue speaks softly, Error’s aura diminishing.

“Dr34m c4113d m3 4 1i4r, 4 m4nipu14t0r, 4nd 50u11355…” (Dream called me a liar, a manipulation, and soulless…) Blue nods.

“! know.” Blue steps closer, pulling the small destroyer into a hug.

“But you have me. And bes!des.” Blue looks at Ink and Dream.

“!’m done pretend!ng to be on your s!de, !nk, Dream. !’ve never cared about your war w!th N!ghtmare or Error beyond that you were hurt!ng fr!ends of m!ne. As of now, call me a tra!tor or ev!l or bra!nwashed, but ! am neutral lean!ng ‘Bad’. ! am  **done** hav!ng to pretend !’m a happy cheery k!d w!th no hardsh!ps or struggles. ! am  **done** hav!ng to play as !f my AU !s enough. You all pretend to care about me, but you never ask how !’m do!ng. You ask my brother how ‘unbra!nwashed’ ! am. You ask who ! am, where ! am, why ! am do!ng someth!ng, but never  **how ! am.** And ! am  **done.** ” Blue walks over to Nightmare, who is slightly better, getting to his feet.

“Get your crew ready.” Blue turns to look at Ink, cradling Error against his chest.

“!nk. ! !ntend to end Error’s pa!n. For you are a l!ar and deserve what’s com!ng. Gather your ‘fr!ends’ and meet here. There we w!ll see !f good or ev!l tr!umphs.” Blue opens a portal to the anti-void, dragging Nightmare through and placing Error down for a moment, collecting Error’s small collection of possessions, before looking at Nightmare, who hesitantly opens a portal to his mansion, Blue picking up Error and holding the items while walking through the portal, Nightmare following behind.

“ **Welcome to my mansion I guess.** ” A skeleton breaks through a window, landing on the ground with a thud as broken glass spills around it. The skeleton is revealed to be Horror, looking around confused before jumping up and hugging Blue.

“Food friend!” Blue giggles, smiling.

“Hello, Fr!end. Have you been eat!ng well?” Horror nods, finally noticing Error.

“Is glitch food friend okay?”

“He’ll be f!ne after some rest.” Horror nods, opening the door to reveal an interesting situation.

**_*cough* This isn’t a warning. It’s just letting you know who falls into which groups. I’ll try to make it so it’s a pretty even battle, maybe there are copies of the lesser known characters to even the battle up. However, some of the character descriptions will bring up some sensitive topics._ **

**** **_Good Sanses:_ **

**_Ink (antagonistic to Error and Cross) (The beloved Creator who has a perverse delight in shattering Error mentally with words. He knows about the Balance and Fate’s actions against Error, but continues to play dumb in order to make Error seem evil.)_ **

**_Dream (antagonistic to Nightmare and Hate) (The positive guardian who, when he had the chance to save his brother, failed to act, unleashing Nightmare upon the world. He does struggle with insecurities about his friends and how many of them actually care about him and how many are using him for their own personal goals.)_ **

**_Blue (“antagonistic” to Dust and Horror) (The once kidnapped and brainwashed UnderSwap skeleton, now dedicated to helping those who are suffering. This has a double meaning, for the Good sanses, it sounds like he wants to help the poor innocent AUs targeted by the Bad Sanses, but it mostly means feeding Horror and helping Dust control his LOVE and his mind in turn.)_ **

**_Color (antagonistic to Killer) (Color is the Sans from OtherTale, and he has only allied with Dream and Ink in order to bring Killer’s feelings back.)_ **

**_Sci (“antagonistic” to Fell) (Sci and Fell met once at a Christmas Party and ever since, Sci’s made inventions for the Good Sanses but these Inventions always seem designed to blow up or not work.)_ **

**_Outer (“antagonistic” to both SwapFells (Red (Blackberry) and Purple (Razzberry/Raspberry))) (Outer has hung out with both SFs and discovered that they aligned with the Bad Sanses mostly cause they didn’t feel like the ‘Good’ Sanses would ever truly represent their motivations or beliefs. They don’t necessarily agree with the Bad Sanses, but they also have learned that the Bad Sanses are more like a family than a war group, this information surprising the laid back and spaced out Sans.)_ **

**** **_Neutral Sanses:_ **

**_Classic (by mandate)_ **

**_Fresh (Who just wants to watch the world burn sometimes)_ **

**_Geno (who really only gives a shit about Error and Fresh and the rest can burn)_ **

**_Reaper (he leans good sanses but generally doesn’t care about the conflicts and just maintains a neutral air in hopes that Senpai (Geno) will finally notice him)_ **

**_Lust (the good sanses clearly are disgusted by Lust’s forced life, and while the bad sanses understand, they also have complicated feelings around Lust, so Lust has, in an emotionally intelligent move, decided to stay neutral.)_ **

**_Epic (Epic would be a bad sans but he doesn’t really care about any of the main ideas (negativity or destruction). He’s only a friend to Cross, so he’s against Ink, but he’s neutral leaning bad.)_ **

**_Bad Sanses:_ **

**_Error (The Forced God of Destruction, he’s only been labelled as bad and soulless by a manipulative Creator.)_ **

**_Cross (he was attacked by Ink after he refused to agree with Ink’s plans, and was found and healed by Nightmare, pledging loyalty to Nightmare and also stating if it comes down to it, Ink is his (And not in a romantic way you sinners).)_ **

**_Nightmare (Bullied and driven to depression and suicidal tendencies, he found an ally in his darkness and obeyed. Night ate one of the apples, and allowed his darkness to come out. Originally, he did that because if the villagers wanted to blame him for all the negatives in the world then he was gonna be the demon they wanted him to be. But after meeting Cross, Killer, Horror, Dust, Fell, Razz, Black, Hate, and Error, Nightmare has realized that negativity is often an uncontrollable part of life, and Nightmare has simply used his negativity to match Dream’s positivity, instead of trying to overtake his positivity.)_ **

**_(Hate’s backstory and personality will be a little OOC, okay?)_ **

**_Hate (After Classic’s hatred had created him and given him consciousness, he had begun getting blame from the ‘Good’ Sanses, saying that it was humanity’s hatred of monsters or some shit that caused him to form and exist and therefore he was evil. Hate had attempted at first to explain that wouldn’t be possible, since he looks like Sans, but they didn’t care and turned him away, Dream even attempting to attack him with positive magic. Hate just wandered off to a timeline full of hatred naturally, soon finding Nightmare. Nightmare obviously sensed Hate the moment he arrived, and offered a deal that Hate couldn’t refuse. So Hate joined Nightmare’s ragtag posse of crazy hooligans.)_ **

**_Dust (After many timelines of genocide, Dust began to lose his mind, remembering hundreds of times his ‘best’ wasn’t enough. Dust decided he’d beat the kid to the punch and commit genocide on his own AU. He lost his mind from the LOVE he gained as well as the knowledge that he killed his own brother. He eventually met Nightmare, and Hate, watching as Hate and Nightmare seemed to make a deal before Nightmare turned towards Dust, offering a chance for more LOVe...and maybe love too. Dust himself often has a mindset similar to a child, his ghosty brother often being the plan man and explanation guy. Dust is just winging life with Ghost Paps’ help.)_ **

**_Horror (After a bad neutral run, Undyne took over, and gave Horror his infamous skull wound. He began eating humans and even other monsters in order to survive the imminent starvation. When Nightmare found Horror, he found a smaller than normal Sans who was missing in a Papyrus and completely incoherent. What little of Horror’s mind was left was salvaged by Nightmare, which turned out to be the mindset of a child in a sense, Horror being completely naive and innocent to the world at large, only able to understand that food = good. So Nightmare promised the small starving skeleton that he’d never be hungry again.)_ **

**_Killer (Killer was in the midst of many genocide runs when his Chara said they had a fun idea to change the game. Killer, as Sans, obviously refused, but the next run ended with Chara taking control of Killer (The tear tracks of hate and the target on his chest being gifts from Chara) and with Chara’s influence, Killer killed everyone in his AU. When Nightmare found Killer, he wasn’t quite as broken as Dust, but all the emotions Killer felt at the time left the skeleton completely unable to function, and so Nightmare removed his emotions, believing that to be the best option. Error later convinced Nightmare to slowly give one feeling or moment back and help Killer adjust to that and at present, Killer has his full range of emotions but chooses to stay with Nightmare because Nightmare COULD have chosen to not, but Nightmare understood he couldn’t keep the bad feelings away from Killer forever.)_ **

**_Fell (Fell’s edgy world left him with a double personality. His edgy “I don’t give a fuck” attitude that everyone and their mother knew to be him, and a much more frightened “I don’t want to be hurt” attitude that only his brother to date knew existed. That is, until the mask slipped slightly and Frightened Fell appeared when Edgy Fell was needed. This sudden and odd change prompted Nightmare’s appearance, and Nightmare defended Fell until his brother, Edge, came and found the small skeleton, Nightmare hiding from view. Fell owed a debt to Nightmare and that’s really the only reason he works with Nightmare’s crew.)_ **

**_BlackBerry and RazzBerry/RaspBerry (Both share the same story of being a SwapFell AU, so they share Fell’s story of a duality of personas, but both tend to lean one way or the other. BlackBerry tends to fall closer to Fell and Edge combined whereas RazzBerry tends to fall closer to Swap/Blue and Fell combined. They mostly aligned with Nightmare because Fell aligned with Nightmare. They are both rather neutral since Blue, the other half of one of them, is neutral leaning ‘good’ according to what everyone thinks they know about Blue.)_ **

**_I’ll probably include some of the headcanons for FGOD Characters I’ve listed here when I finally make my Refs for FGOD Characters including headcanons I’ve picked up from others or my own headcanons. Cross is the most influenced as I read a oneshot kinda thing that was super interesting and had Cross mute from the damage he suffered from Ink._ **

**_Anyways. On to the story, I’ve rambled for too long lol._ **

Two skeletons are locked in battle, one using a third skeleton as a shield while a fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh skeleton chilling near the kitchen, watching the situation go down. Horror opening the door catches the third skeleton’s attention, who smiles upon seeing the blue-clad Blue, running away from the skeleton using him as a shield.

“BLUE!” Blue smiles, handing Error to Nightmare and catching the running skeleton, the two hugging. The running skeleton is the young Dust, his eyelights significantly happier to see Blue.

“Hey Dusty. What’s happen!ng !n here?”

“Crossy got mad at Killer for something. Killer used me as a shield. Hate, Razz, Black, and Fell all just ran off the couch when Crossy stabbed his knife into it. Then Crossy and Killer threw Horror out a window when Horror said “Choco good”. Then you opened the door!” Blue smiles, turning his gaze toward Cross and Killer, the two skeletons freezing.

“ **Boys.** ” Killer gulps in fear, Cross desummoning his sword as Blue slowly steps towards the two ‘insane’ skeletons, his grin shining maliciously.

“ **Remember the rules ! !ns!sted upon !mplement!ng?** ” Cross and Killer slowly nod as Blue steps up to the taller skeletons, smiling coldly.

“ **Good. Then you know your pun!shments?** ” Cross and Killer immediately both sprint up the stairs, Blue turning to look at the Fell, SwapFells, and Hate Sanses chilling in the kitchen, all four instantly jolting upon feeling Blue’s gaze on them. Blue skips over to the kitchen, Horror happily following the blue-clad skeleton. Dust slowly follows Blue as well, finding nothing else to do. Nightmare places Error on the couch before walking into the kitchen and watching Blue cook while distracting both Horror and Dust, all while managing his emotional state. Nightmare would be in awe of Blue’s power, if he weren’t thinking about the upcoming battle, and wondering what lie Ink will use to get enough people on his side in order to properly counter the Bad Sanses.

“!nk w!ll probably say someth!ng about how the Trap AU completely fa!led and that everyone needs to f!ght together to f!nally defeat the “Ev!l Sanses once and for all” and “Free the bra!nwashed Blue” l!ke they tend to do.” Nightmare looks at Blue, blinking in surprise. Blue smiles at Nightmare, raising a pointer finger to his lips and giggling.

“Oh don’t be so surpr!sed, N!ghty. OF course ! know how to read you. Also, your face contorts !nto a th!nk!ng yet const!pated yet aggress!vely upset look when you’re th!nk!ng really hard about someth!ng.” Nightmare glares at Blue’s use of an old nickname of his.

“ **Really? Calling me Nighty? That’s a Dream thing.** ” Blue shrugs, going back to cooking without replying to Nightmare.

Ink stands in the Trap AU, Dream beside him. Ink knows Dream is suspicious due to the breakdown of Error and Blue, but Ink has somehow managed to get Dream to calm down. Color, Outer, and Sci have also sided with Ink and Dream as well as tons of copies of other Good-leaning AUs. Ink sighs softly, being patient.

A portal opens up, the Bad Sanses stepping through.

Sci flushes a soft baby blue upon seeing Fell. Outer also blushes a soft dark blue upon seeing Razz and Black.

Ink and Dream look between each other as Blue, Dust, and Horror are nowhere to be seen.

Error is wrapped up in bandages and heavily leaning on the King of Negativity, but the glare his eyelights hold all the rage of several scorned multiverses.

Nightmare steps forward, passing the injured Error to Cross in the process.

“ **I see you weren’t a coward, Ink. Well. Do your precious followers know the real reason for us meeting here?** ” Ink’s face simply goes blank as he pulls out his paint brush, Dream summoning his staff/bow, Color sighing softly. Outer and Sci both kinda activate their magics/tech, but neither intends to actually fight. The ‘Bad’ Sanses power up as well.

Within seconds the battle is dispersed, with Fell/Sci and SFP, SFR/Outer both just pretending to fight until they are out of sight, then going off to do whatever.

Error and Cross stand against Ink, Cross hyper focused on attacking Ink, while Error simply sits down, focusing on defense and slowly healing up, his anger pulsating off in waves, keeping Dream away and Nightmare and Hate both powered up.

Nightmare and Hate stand against Dream, who seems both hesitant to listen to Ink and hesitant to abandon everything he’s worked for. Nightmare is standing back, allowing Hate to fight Dream, Nightmare watching and waiting.

Color stands opposite of Killer, Killer ignoring everything Color says.

Cross’ red blade glows as he lunges at Ink, slicing and barely missing. Ink sends an ink attack down, but blue strings create a portable shield, which Cross uses to defend himself as Ink continues attacking. Cross and Ink remain locked in this combat, the glitched attacks occasionally changing up the field mostly on Ink’s side. Per Blue, and Nightmare, and pretty much everyone’s pestering, Error is remaining pretty exclusively on the sidelines, offering defense and back-up, but not getting into the thick of it. Error huffs, playing cat’s cradle with his strings, his entire body itching to fight. If only he weren’t so damn injured thanks to Ink and Fate, he’d be all up in Ink’s business, tooth and nails out and ready to fight. Well.

Error looks at Cross, seeing the familiar eyelights of CX and Cross, both glaring with anger similar to Error’s. Error smiles at the aggression present, leaning back.

“I m4y h4t3 thi5 curr3nt 5itu4ti0n, but w4tching Cr055 fight Ink wi11 b3 fun.” (I may hate this current situation, but watching Cross fight Ink will be fun.)

Dream feels tears well up as he finally begins processing Nightmare’s emotions.

“ _ I always believed everyone’s words, and ignored actions, because I thought nobody would lie to me. But even my own brother lied. He may have lied to protect me unlike others, but even my own brother lied to me. I’ve never been able to trust anyone’s intentions. I’m sorry for abandoning you, Nightmare, but I never wanted this. I never wanted to fight you. I just want Nighty back. _ ” Dream collapses to his knees as tears stream down his cheeks, feeling all the emotions nearby. Footsteps crunch in the snow before someone kneels in front of Dream, two skeleton hands holding Dream’s skull as a gentle kiss is placed on Dream’s skull, Dream snapping his eyes open to see Nighty bent over to kiss his skull.

“ _ I know you wanted to bring me back so you could relive the life you lived before my transformation, but I as I was am dead. Gone for good. Nightmare is all that’s left, even if I look like Nighty. The fearful and depressed Nighty died when he begged everyone to help stop the bleeding and everyone turned away from him, even his brother. The fearful and depressed Nighty died the day he listened to the darkness and said “If everyone is going to see a negative monster, might as well be one.” Nightmare has been all I am. And you need to accept that, Dream. Maybe in another life, we could have stayed brothers. Maybe in another life, I could forgive you...but not this one. _ ” Nighty goopifies right in front of Dream, Nightmare’s singular cyan eye looking at the crying golden guardian.

“ **You have targeted and hurt** **_my_ ** **people and tried to have them persecuted for** **_INK’S_ ** **actions and misdeeds. Dust didn’t ask his genocider to be a curious piece of human filth. Killer didn’t ask to be taken over and forced to kill. Error didn’t ask to be a genocider. Cross didn’t ask to be hurt by his Chara, his Gaster, and even Ink himself. Horror didn’t ask to be left to starve and his only way to survive was to** **_EAT HIS OWN BROTHER!_ ** **Hate didn’t ask to be called a villain when it was Classic’s hatred of humanity which made him. The Fells, including the SwapFells, didn’t ask to live in a world that forced them to behave edgy to survive. Even some of the ‘Neutral’ Sanses have terrible worlds that only exist thanks to** **_INK._ ** **If you want to blame someone for all the horrible things wrong with the world, don’t point your finger at me. I’ve done nothing but exist. Everyone has negativity within, I simply remove it and help them process it by returning it slowly as they can handle it. If you want to make the world a better place, start making the horrible worlds a better place. Start by admitting that negativity exists within every single person, including you, Dreamboat. Start by accepting those with negativity without judging them prematurely.** **_UNDERSTAND THEIR STORIES._ ** **Do your damn job, Guardian of Positivity. Or Else.** ” Nightmare steps away, a portal opening as chipper Blue bounds in, followed by the small Dust and even smaller Horror.

“That’s r!ght Dreamy! !n case you haven’t f!gured !t out, you, me, and N!ghtmare all share a power base, but where you two are polar!zed, !’m neutral!zed, we!rdly enough. You are “Pos!t!v!ty” and N!ghtmare !s “Negat!v!ty” but ! am just “Feel!ngs”. !t !s more honorary than anyth!ng, but ! could, !n theory, step up and do your job !f you are deemed…!ncapable of do!ng your job.”

“Killer! Why do you still align with Nightmare?! He took away your feelings! He made you emotionless! Don’t you want to really start living?!” Killer sighs, opening his eyesockets and revealing his eyelights.

“Look, Color. I get you’re trying to do good. That’s why Nightmare says I shouldn’t kill you. You aren’t trying to be mean or anything, you believe you are doing good.” Killer steps closer to Color, the other backing up slightly.

“So listen to me, and listen well.”

“Yes. Nightmare took away my feelings. Ever thought why? It’s because he found me mentally incapable of thinking or doing anything thanks to my feelings. He had to remove my feelings to even get me conscious and even then, I was still highly destabilized. So he kept my emotions locked away for  _ MY _ sake. Error convinced him after a few years that I was ready to begin healing from my emotions. Nightmare eventually agreed and we began working on my processing emotions. He gave me small ones at first, and over the period of three months, I became accustomed to each feeling, processed it, and was prepared for the next one. He stayed dedicated to me during that process, even knowing I could easily choose to leave after he finished assisting me. Once I had all my feelings back, I decided, much to the surprise of all of them, to stay with Nightmare. Color, you preach about how emotions are good, and if everyone were free to feel their emotions, problems would never arise, but I wasn’t able to live purely  **due to** my feelings. Nightmare’s choice to take my feelings away allowed me a second chance at life. Him taking away Dust’s emotions was due to the fact that Dust was going insane from the LOVE. Him piecing together Horror’s mind, which all that was left was a child, was due to the bad timeline Horror came from. Him helping the Fells and Swapfells had nothing to do with spreading negativity and actually was him trying to mitigate negativity.” Killer pants, looking away from Color and looking across the battlefield.

“I don’t know why I try. You’ll continue to believe the lie perpetrated by Ink and his lap dog. I don’t know why I bother. You’ll  **never** understand why I care about Nightmare. You haven’t seen him hold his crown and sob, mourning the person who had to die in order for the world to finally get its negative monster. You haven’t seen him sob in the middle of the night, struggling to contain the negativity of all the gang just so they can sleep without nightmares at night. You have  **never** seen the Nightmare I’ve seen. So You will simply  **never** know what I know.” Killer summons his knife.

“Sorry Color. But I’ve finally decided to stop listening to Nightmare, and kill you. You’ll never understand, so I see no reason to keep you around.”

Epic quietly watches Cross throwdown with Ink, clapping in encouragement every time Cross lands an attack or punch.

“That’s mu bruh! He’s beating the literal carp out of that uncool bruh.” Fresh sits beside Epic, smiling at Error.

“And ma radical broseph helping out! Man, isn’t this a wonderful sight?! The “unradical” ‘Bad’ Sanses have snapped and are totes out here for blood!” Geno sighs, sitting on the other side of Fresh.

“Are you two done with your lingos? Or do I have to keep my translators out?” Epic and Fresh gasp in mock surprise and pain at Geno’s words.

“Bruh!” “Broseph!!!” Epic sounds hurt, Fresh whines like a child. Geno rolls his eyelight, ignoring the incarnation of Death hovering over his shoulder and sipping an “iced frappuccino latte”, apparently. Death simply watches the fight, easily hiding his hopes on the good guys from these ‘neutral’ Sanses. Classic and Lust walk over, looking very similar except for Lust wearing a purple jacket instead of a blue one, and black pants instead of shorts.

“Geno, what’s going on?” Geno looks at Classic, smiling.

“The ‘bad’ Sanses told Ink to meet for a final battle. It’s going well. Cross is aiming to kill. Nightmare and Hate made Dream mentally break after too long of being strong. Killer has finally after so long decided to ignore Nightmare’s orders and kill Color. Sci and Fell are probably getting coffee. And Outer, Razz, and Black are all chilling, waiting for the shit to be over.”

“What about Blue, Dust, and Horror?” Geno shrugs.

“None of them appeared.” A portal opens, three figures stepping through, two very smol. Lust suddenly begins laughing, picking up the smaller of the two, swinging him around.

“Horror!”

“Uncle Lust!!!!” Lust smiles, hugging Horror close. The other small one runs up to Geno, flopping onto the lap of the taller, giggling.

“Gen-Gen!”

“Hello, Dust.” Fresh and Epic walk over to the third person who joined, hugging Blue.

“Hey ma brah!”

“Bruh! They’re all fighting!” Blue giggles, nodding.

“Guess who’s the cause of th!s f!nal f!ght?” Blue walks past the two Sanses, grinning at the others, mostly Reaper.

“You are?” Reaper quietly asks. Blue nods.

“Yeap!~ !’m the one who told !nk to meet !n the AU for h!s dem!se~ ! am hop!ng the Good Sanses e!ther d!sband completely or turn neutral, because the Bad Sanses understand people better than the Good Sanses ever d!d.” Blue smiles, his gaze drifting across all the bad Sanses and even most of the neutral Sanses.

“After all, not everyone needs pos!t!v!ty to surv!ve or even thr!ve. Some people just need to be heard and understood, wh!ch !sn’t a strong po!nt of the “Guard!ans” of the mult!verse.”


	4. New Multiverse is What????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess which Sans takes a swan dive?

**_*Cough* Error is a wee bit suicidal, just saying._ **

Short #3

Error pants softly as Ink and Dream continue attacking.

“Fin3...FIN3 TH3N. Y0U H4T3 M3 500000 MUCH 4ND W4NT M3 T0 DI3?! FIN3 TH3N! But d0n’t c0m3 crying wh3n y0u 411 5t4rt dying!” (Fine...FINE THEN. YOU HATE ME SOOOOO MUCH AND WANT ME TO DIE?! FINE THEN! But don’t come crying when you all start dying!) Error rips open a portal to Outertale, running right for the cliff that connects to the Void. He laughs maniacally as he feels Fate try to stop him.

“N0 0n3 i5 g3tting in my w4y 4nym0r3!” (No one is getting in my way anymore!) Error rips free of Fate and practically dives off the edge into the Void, much to the surprise, fear, shock, and despair of Blue, Dream, Ink, Outer, and the Bad Sanses. The Neutral Sanses react slightly slower, Reaper being the slowest to react. But of all the Neutral Sanses, Reaper had the worst reaction, practically shutting down when things began going south.

Error recalls falling for quite a while before he slows in his descent and a woman’s voice speaks from the depths.

**You’ve been shunned and hurt and abused...but Karma has a world I think you will quite enjoy. Your friends and even your enemies are far different from your own. I shall heal your injuries to the best of my ability, then I’ll allow you to meet someone who will take good care of you.**

Error falls unconscious, not waking when he falls into a poff of snow.

Lust hums softly, gathering up many sweet treats from many stores. Today he’s decided to propose to his boyfriend, and what kind of man would he be if he didn’t do it right for his love? His love prefers private events to public places, sweets to sours, and soft confessions of love to loud confessions of passion. So Lust is making sure there’s chocolate galore, that the confession of love is silent, and it’ll take place in the house. Checking all the boxes of romance.

A sudden thud snaps Lust out of his planning and he walks over to the source of the sound, finding an unconscious black skeleton. If Lust didn’t know his Love well, he’d assume the unconscious skeleton was his love. But he does know his Love well. And this skeleton is far more scarred up than his love is. The glitches are also far more abundant on this skeleton than his love.

Lust hums softly, walking over and powering up his magic. He may be many things, but his Love is the stronger, physically, of the two. Lust walks back home, sighing softly.

Lust is slightly saddened, as his grand plan to propose to his love needs to be put on hold, due to their new visitor.

Error blinks awake, looking up at a ceiling. He yawns, closing his eyes for a moment, before jolting up and off the bed, yelping when he lands on the floor, looking around in a panic when the door opens to reveal a Lust Sans wearing Classic Sans attire with pants and a purple jacket.

“Hey...I found you in a poff. Figured you could use some rest.” Error pants softly, studying Lust’s body for any sign of aggression, finding none.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Lust responds gently and quietly, placing a tray of food down on a nightstand.

“Why 4r3 y0u h31ping m3? I’m th3 d35tr0y3r. Y0u 5h0u1d b3 4fr4id 0f m3, 0r c411ing Inky t0 c0m3 d3f3nd y0ur 4U.” (Why are you helping me? I’m the destroyer. You should be afraid of me, or calling Ink to come defend your AU.) Lust hums, smiling.

“You’ll see why I’m helping you if you come downstairs.” Error narrows his gaze at Lust, but follows when Lust leaves the room. Lust leads Error to the living room, sitting on the lap of another black boned skeleton with less scars than Error.

“ **H3110. I 4m 3rr0r. Wh0 4r3 y0u, n3w fri3nd?** ” ( **Hello. I am Error. Who are you, new friend?** ) Error steps back, everything in his soul trembling as he looks at what could be his identical twin.

“You see why I helped you, new friend?” Error looks between the other Error and Lust, his mind beginning to be overwhelmed by a buzzing sound.

“Thi5...thi5 d035n’t…!7 d035n’7 m4k3 53n53!” (This...this doesn’t...it doesn’t make sense!) Error grabs his skull, and the world fades out.

Error looks at Nightmare, sighing.

“ **Th4nk5 f0r c0ming 0ut. I n33d t0 kn0w wh4t 3153 c0u1d trigg3r th3 guy.** ” ( **Thanks for coming out. I need to know what else could trigger the guy.** ) Nightmare waves his hand.

“ **As long as this doesn’t take long. I’d rather be in a cat cafe, cuddling my sweetie pie.** ” Nightmare places his hands on the look-a-like’s skull, Dream standing nearby with a bucket of water as Nightmare begins looking through the look-a-like’s memories. Nightmare eventually releases the look-a-like’s skull and whistles softly.

“ **Good luck with him. One of you will need a new name, because he’s the Error from another multiverse, one far more...cruel...to him.** ” Error nods.

“ **I’11 533 if h3’11 b3 wi11ing t0 ch4ng3 hi5 n4m3. W3 c4n 3v3n inf0rm th3 4U5 4b0ut thi5 n3w 5itu4ti0n…** ” ( **I’ll see if he’ll be willing to change his name. We can even inform the AUs about this new situation…** )

“ **Ink will be a big problem for him, as his Ink was abusive in about all the ways one could be abusive without being in a romantic relationship.** ” Dream sighs.

“ _ Okay. We’ll work on that. We’ll ensure he feels safe around Error and Lust, slowly get him comfortable with you and Ccino and myself, Outer, Dust, and Horror, and then we’ll slowly introduce him to our Ink. Hopefully things can go smoothly. _ ” Error and Nightmare nod, the twins of feelings leaving Error with his new information.

“50 y0u 4nd 1u5t 4r3 in 4 r0m4ntic r314ti0n5hip?” (So you and Lust are in a romantic relationship?)

“ **Y3p.** ” (Yep.)

“Wh4t 3153 5h0u1d I kn0w 0f?” (What else should I know of?)

“ **Dr34m i5 t4king c4r3 0f Du5t 4nd H0rr0r with th3 h31p 0f 0ut3r.** ” ( **Dream is taking care of Dust and Horror with the help of Outer.** )

“Th4t’5 n0t 4 5hip I 3xp3ct3d.” (That’s not a ship I expected.)

“ **Ki113r 4nd Fr35h h4v3 50m3 w3ird thing5 g0ing 0n. Cr055 4nd 3pic w45 pr3tty much 3xp3ct3d.** ” ( **Killer and Fresh have some weird things going on. Cross and Epic was pretty much expected.** )

“Wh4t 4b0ut Nightm4r3? 4nd...Inky?” (What about Nightmare? And...Inky?)

“ **Nightm4r3 h45 g0tt3n with 4 C4t C4f3 0wn3r by th3 n4m3 0f Ccin0. H3’5 4 w0nd3rfu1 5w33th34rt, 4nd Nightm4r3 ju5t g035 T5und3r3 f0r Ccin0.** ” ( **Nightmare has gotten with a Cat Cafe Owner by the name of Ccino. He’s a wonderful sweetheart, and Nightmare just goes Tsundere for Ccino.** )

“ **45 f0r Ink, Ink i5 453xu41, 4nd 4r0m4ntic. H3 d035n’t mind 3v3ry0n3 b3ing r0m4ntic 4nd 53xu41, but h3 d035n’t p3r50n411y f331 th053 4ttr4cti0n5 him531f.** ” ( **As for Ink, Ink is asexual, and Aromantic. He doesn’t mind everyone being romantic and sexual, but he doesn’t personally feel those attractions himself.** ) The look-a-like sighs, looking at Error.

“4nd I n33d 4 n3w n4m3?” (And I need a new name?)

“ **Ju5t 50 it’5 n0t c0nfu5ing 0r w3ird.** ” ( **Just so it’s not confusing or weird.** )

“Hmmm. H0w 4b0ut F14w 14p53 0Mi55i0n?” (Hmmm. How about Flaw Lapse Omission?)

“ **Which w0u1d y0u pr3f3r t0 b3 kn0wn by?** ” ( **Which would you prefer to be known by?** )

“F14w w0rk5, but if y0u’d r4th3r c411 m3 by th3 0th3r tw0 n4m35, g0 4h34d.” (Flaw works, but if you’d rather call me by the other two names, go ahead.) Error sighs.

“ **W311, w3’11 giv3 y0u 4 w33k t0 4dju5t, but Ink, my Ink, r3411y w4nt5 t0 m33t y0u. 4nd I’d r4th3r y0u m33t him und3r 4 c0ntr0113d 3nvir0nm3nt, y0u kn0w?** ” ( **Well, we’11 give you a week to adjust, but Ink, my Ink, really wants to meet you. And I’d rather you meet him under a controlled environment, you know?** ) Flaw slowly nods.

“M4k35 53n53.” (Makes sense.)

The air is tense as Error slowly leads Flaw and Lust to the Doodlesphere, nodding in acknowledgement at Nightmare and Ccino. Ccino walks over to Flaw, smiling gently.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Flaw.” Flaw slowly nods, slowly taking Ccino’s offered hand, shaking it slowly. Ccino smiles, releasing the handshake first. He hums softly.

“I’ll gladly be a friend to you, since I know how Ink can be.” Ccino hums softly, walking towards the house. Error leaves Lust and Ccino with Flaw, heading over to Nightmare, Outer, and Dream, the two adopted skeles of Outer and Dream being watched by Blue.

“ **So?** ”

“ **W3’11 533 h0w h3 h4nd135 Ink...y0u kn0w h0w h3 c4n g3t.** ” ( **We’ll see how he handles Ink...you know how he can get.** ) Nightmare and Dream nod, with Outer quietly watching Flaw interact with Lust and Ccino. Error hums softly.

“ERROR! LUST! WHERE’S THE NEWCOMER?! FLAW WAS HIS NAME?!” Flaw grabs his skull, Ink shouting as he breaks down his own front door and runs towards Flaw, probably thinking him to be Error. Error sighs.

This is going to go as bad as he expected, and maybe even worse.


End file.
